


It Wasn't Fun

by slater (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, abandoned au, cupid!au, devil!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's weird cupid thought. I've never missed like that before.”<br/>-Cupid misses.</p>
<p>Zayn's the Devil with an American motorbike and Harry's 19 year old with no where to go but down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Fun

_**start.** _

 

“It's dark when it hits him. A light _pinch_ right below his bum.

_Damn mosquitoes_. He bends his body around to look before brushing off his jean leg, as if it could help. There's nothing there and he doesn't think much of it.

 

It's not exactly safe to be walking around this part of town when it's late, but Harry doesn't worry about much lately. He walks a little more, staring at the cracks in the ground.

 

Does _step on a crack, break your mother's back_ apply even when she's dead? Harry thinks it does. So he maneuvers around them with unsteady feet and hands in his pocket. He's not paying attention to anything in front of him and ends up with his beanie-clad head in somebody's chest.

 

“Fuck, man. Watch it will you.” A rough voice scratches out and the light post above them is just far enough from going out for Harry to make out distinct features when he picks up his head.

The man before him is beautiful and Harry can't tell if it's simply the way he looks or the connection, the vibe he he gets from him as they lock eyes.

 

And _Oops,_ Cupid thinks, _I've never missed like that before._

 

“Sorry mate. Not paying attention.” He speaks up. His voice sounds uncharacteristically timid and the air in his throat seems to struggle to get out.

 

The taller male grins, noticing Harry's amazement. It's not an uncommon occurrence in this body.

“Not a problem. You heading any way?” His accent is strong and intimidating, but his tone is nothing more than curious.

 

“Just..just back to my flat I was thinking. Got no other place to be.” Harry's eyes are wide, wider than usual might add. Heart eyes, his mind rings. A gorgeous boy in front of him, with an equally gorgeous voice and he can sense an even more gorgeous mind. A best asset of his, probably, Harry day dreams in the time span it takes Zayn to answer. _Angel_.

 

“Oh. Well, how'd you like to accompany me to a little party? Seeing as how I abused your head with my rib cage.” The lad aids playfully. He seems so tall, makes Harry seem like an ant in front of a skyscraper.

 

“Not abuse, comfy actually.” Harry smiles, his charm easing back.

“Really. Who'da thought it? I've been told my bones cut glass.”

“By who?” Harry gives back, feigning shock. “Must've come right out of the madhouse, whoever told you that.”

 

“Actually they just got admitted.” Zayn's face falls, as he lets out the words lowly.

There's a pause that lasts a second too long before Harry begins to stammer out half-worded apologies. Zayn's frown slowly turns around to a smile, then he chuckles, and finally just outright giggles.

 

“I'm just fucking with you.” He laughs out. Harry would be upset, usually would stomp away at someone that insensitive. But it's different with this boy. A boy who's name he doesn't even know. A boy who's hair looks like it took hours to perfect, a boy who's invited him to a party out in God knows where, a boy who could be a murderer, a boy who he's positive is sin on a stick.

Harry falls just a little bit harder.

 

“Oh.” He smiles a little bit too, trying to make mystery boy know he's not offended. Maybe he'll be impressed if Harry has the same sense of humour as himself. “Oh. You're funny, Mr...”

 

“Zayn. I believe, yeah the name's Zayn.” He holds out his hand for Harry to shake and it takes an ounce too much for Harry not to dive into a hug as he grabs it.

 

“Forgot your name already, eh? Stoned before the party.”

 

“One step ahead of your enemy at all times, and trust me. Tequila's been out to get me for a while.”

 

“Ahhh, wise words. Happy you've decided to lay upon me your hand of knowledge.” _And hopefully other things could be lied down as well._

“I do what I can fair....”

 

“Harry. Haz to the incompetent.”

Zayn's lips quirk up on one side. “Pleased to be in your presence Hazza. My incompetency is only borderline.”

 

“Good to know. There's hope for the world after all.” Harry smiles, before ducking his head down realizing their hands are still clamped and they are sufficiently closer than they were at the beginning of the conversation.

“So Harry, what about that party,yeah?”

 

__

 

Three months later Harry's been evicted from his flat, failing majority of his classes at uni, been arrested, done cocaine 12 times, and he's still in love with Zayn.

 

Everything's gone to shit except his relationship, but that's failing too. Zayn still comes home to him every night(Zayn's home, Harry's two day kip turned into a month long stay), and he still goes to buy groceries with him, pays the bills, helps Harry with classwork.

 

But it's different.

 

Zayn can be...cruel really. There's no other way to put it. He can be cruel and manipulative and secretive and Harry still loves him, it's scary. It's even scarier now, when they arrive home at noon. They were just walking around shops when Harry spotted an old friend, Louis his name. Being polite, Harry stopped to talk after Louis had spotted him. Zayn was far less than pleased. After a few harsh words, snarling faces, and a strong right hook Zayn dragged Harry back to the flat, not even giving him time to spare Louis an apologetic look.

 

“Zayn...”

“No! You listen Harry, you talk to me and me only!”

Harry flinched, in a compromising position. His back was against the wall adjacent to the couch and Zayn's chest was touching his. He had never gotten used to the height difference, but that was good. The shock never faded, and neither did the appreciation. It didn't change in this circumstance.

 

“I was just being nice..”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because..” He felt himself shrink. “It's who I am. I like being nice. I thought you did too.”

Zayn pulled back with a hand dragging across his face. “I wished this wouldn't have happened.”

 

“I'll be better, I promise.” Harry cries softly, chasing after Zayn's body with his own. “I promise.”

 

“Did you just put a promise on your promise, Harry?” Zayn grins effortlessly, changing the topic. It isn't done on purpose, Harry knows this. It isn't Zayn's way of apologizing or the way he avoids disaster. This is Zayn's way of letting Harry know that the conversation is done, I've had the last word, I've won.

 

But they're okay.

 

_**Fall.** _

 

Harry's body feels dragged through ice and rocks, as if a wave has crashed on his soul mistakenly taking it instead of cleansing. Days move slower now, an hour moves the hand clock from 4:15 to 4:30. Light doesn't feed through the blinds anymore,wind doesn't draft through the cracks in the door. The trees outside the window haven't turned brown, or red, or orange. Their too impatient, they've decided to jump ahead, remove themselves of the excess weight on their branches. Harry wishes he could do the same.

 

Harry loves fall, Zayn hates it.

Harry's decided fall is nothing too special.

 

Zayn doesn't sleep at night or during the day. He prefers to wander out in places he's seen too many times before. Harry follows him sheepishly. The parties are too crowded, they smell stale like the hand rolled cigarettes Zayn makes Harry fix for him. Daylight doesn't shine as bright when they walk outside for fresh air. The cement no longer carries a shadow it seems, the pair are too dark.

 

 

“I've been thinking about visiting my mum, Zayn.”

 

“Old hag Anne, eh? Do what you want, just know I won't be there.”

 

“Please? If you don't go, then there's no point of me going.”

 

Zayn laughs, a bitter one just because he can. “Thought _you_ wanted to see _your_ mum, babe, not me.”

 

“I'll just stay here. I'll visit her at Christmas.”

-

 

School is hard, work is harder but there's nothing softer than the look in Zayn's eyes when he sees Harry. Heart to hearts are few and far between but when they come it's a whirlpool of stories, thoughts, ideas, feelings and Harry can't get enough of the way Zayn leans his body over to him a bit, to watch his mouth move in more clarity not wanting to miss a thing. He does this especially when Harry speaks his praises, so he does that often.  


End file.
